1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting/receiving image data with high speed, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving image data between a camera and an image data processing apparatus.
2. Background Art
Of late, the possibility of growth in the field of digital image processing is further increasing. Photographing apparatuses, such as a digital still camera (DSC) and an image recorder, convert images into digital signals and store the digital signals. A digital image transmitted from such a photographing apparatus to an image signal processing apparatus, such as a personnel computer (PC), is processed using several algorithms.
FIG. 1 shows a constitution of a general image data transceiver system.
A camera 10 is configured to be connected with a frame grabber 20. The camera 10 and the frame grabber 20 are connected through a cable 30. Here, the camera 10 and the frame grabber 20 perform data transmission and reception via an interface that conforms to the camera link standard.
In such a constitution, the camera 10 transmits taken image data to the frame grabber 20 through the cable 30. As a processing board that receives and processes the image data transmitted from the camera, the frame grabber 20 is connected with a main system via the peripheral component interconnect (PCI) bus so as to be used in a general PC environment.